galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Walkthrough
Galaxy OnlineII – Newbie Guide # When you enter GO II for the first time, the best place to start is with the storyline quests! The rewards are impressive and the story explains much of what’s going on in Galaxy Online II. # When you begin playing GO II, you must pay close attention to Technology Research. Researching techs can cost a lot of time and resources, so the best way to get a quick start is to focus on one tech and research others later. # In GO II, the commander is one of the most important parts of the game because they stand on the vanguard, leading your fleet into battle. So, do you know how to recruit commanders in GO II? There are 3 methods of recruiting commanders. ## Regular Recruitment. This method allows you to recruit commanders for free, but only one can be recruited each time. There is also a cool down time. When the cool down is complete, you may recruit another. (Spell Commander, Super Commander and Legendary Commander may all be recruited) ## Quick Recruitment. Using this method there is no wait. You can recruit commanders again and again without stopping. There’s also no cooldown time, but the cost is 8 Mall Points for each commander recruited. (Spell Commander, Super Commander and Legendary Commander may all be recruited) ## Commander Card. You must pay 100 Mall Points for one card, but if you are looking for a specific commander, this is definitely the way to go. Spell Commanders, Super Commanders or Legendary Commanders can all be recruited by purchasing the corresponding card. # Log in every day to complete daily quests. Completing these quests will earn you points. Both the daily quests and the Fortune Wheel will be updated at 1:00pm every day. After spinning the wheel, you will get an extra lucky draw for free. So don’t forget to give that wheel a spin after logging in! # In GO II, you have 2 different kinds of friends: Friends in GO II and friends on Facebook. For your friends in game, you can help them repair their space station or steal some resources from them. For your Facebook friends, you can can help them repair their space station or steal their resources, as well as helping them them accelerate the construction of buildings. (Helping friends speed up the construction of buildings won’t consume SP, but you must have at least 1 SP on hand to do it.) # Ship design is one of the most fascinating parts of playing GO II. You can create custom ships based on your wants and needs and oversee every aspect of the design personally. However, there are limitations to the amount of space available for ship designs, so make full use of your materials to create the kinds of ships you'll need! # Space Station's are also very important. These stations can produce resources, but they are also often the site of major battles, so they must be protected. These stations are also where you go to enter instances, so they are very important. If there 8 friends visit you and repair your CIB within 24 hours, you’ll get to harvest 8 vouchers, which you can use to speed up construction or research, or purchase more spins on the Lucky Wheel. # Instances are important in GOII. When you complete an instance, you’ll receive rewards, like treasure boxes. (If the number of rounds in an instance are odd, when you finish the instance, you’ll be returned to the space station immediately, if the rounds are even, you'll need to return to the instance, and then move on to the next one.) # Treasure Boxes: These are the rewards for completing instances. You can get resource packs or blueprints from them. There is a 10% chance of getting a blueprint, divided up equally among the blueprints you can get from each instance. (i.e. if an instance has a chance to give you five different blueprints you have a 2% chance to get each one) Different level instances will reward different level prizes. # Completing daily quests will earn you points. The points you earn from daily quests will be accumulated, and the more points you collect,the better your rewards will be. (Points won’t be consumed after drawing rewards.) In addition, in our daily quests, you can finish an instance quest and win an extra gift – 5,000 Gold! Please remember to go get the Gold when you complete an instance! Have fun battling for control of the universe - only in Galaxy Online II! Category:Walkthrough